


Erotyczne fantazje 96

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 07:17:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 96

Długie palce Weiss delikatnie, wsunęły się w mokrą kobiecość Ruby. Liderka zaczęła krzyczeć z przyjemności, kiedy ruchy palców jej partnerki zaczęły przyspieszać.

Po chwili z jej cipki zaczęła tryskać fontanna soków, które ubrudziły całą podłogę. Ruby opadła bezwładnie na łóżko i zasnęła w ramionach swojej kochanki.


End file.
